


The Star God's Altar: Path to the Altar: Star God's Altar

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [20]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Other, Talking Animals, Why Did I Write This?, monster fucking, or...Beast-iality?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: Zegram has to get this booster oil himself.
Relationships: Zegram Ghart/OC
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043
Kudos: 1





	The Star God's Altar: Path to the Altar: Star God's Altar

He’d been putting off this option because he hated the toad more than he hated the frog, and he’d been hoping his contacts would come through for him and just give him some damned booster oil, but Zegram could see how things were. Didn’t give him a good feeling about Norma or Valkog, who’d promised he’d have all he needed to get them what they wanted. Nah, like usual, Zegram was gonna have to get his hands—and his dick—dirty.

He pulled out his bigger flask and had a couple large gulps of his favorite everyday Pirate’s Grog blend. The best quality cheap shit Zegram’s zehn could buy went down easy and he followed it with a swig off his smaller flask, the special high-quality grog. Let the kid and Kisala go to that pile of crap altar and get their asses kicked. He had a toad to fuck.

He retraced the path back down the waterfall, making sure not to be seen by Limaka. Looked like the guy had really hit it off with the kid, and Zegram didn’t want Jaster or anyone knowing what the hell he was up to. He set out at a jog and made good time to the spring, where he had a few more swigs to brace himself.

“Froggy,” he said loudly, tucking his flask away. “Hey, Froggy. Get out here.”

“I saw ya out here earlier. Thought you forgot about me,” said the most damned annoying voice.

Zegram couldn’t tell where it was coming from, but he wasn’t going to try to figure it out. He crossed his arms and waited.

“Ya took my cousin—don’t tell me ya came back fer me.”

“Come on. You think I’m here to take you from your stinking spring? The damned frog wanted to go. I’m here for a favor.”

“Oho, a favor!”

The voice was too full of glee. Zegram scowled. He hated the talkers.

The oversized toad leapt out from the leaves, brown-grey and warty, and bulged his eyes at Zegram. He was Toady’s cousin and an actual toad, and he was less talented than his distant relation. Froggy didn’t make useful shit like weapons, but crap like Juraikan coffee drinks and cheap love potions. Which didn’t work, Zegram had learned. At least, not on humans like him.

“What’ll it be?” asked the toad.

“Just like that, huh?”

“Just like that! I said I’d refund ya fer the love potion thingy. This’ll be it. The refund. Since ya can’t give back something you already drank! Hah!”

Zegram scowled harder. He wanted to get this over with, so he pulled the small, squashed fire fruit wrapped in a leaf from his Wanderer’s Coat and unrolled it.

“Oho, fire fruit! Excellent choice. Where’d ya find that? I thought they’d all disappeared when the dark fruit showed up.”

“Asked a mutch nicely on the way over.” Zegram tossed the fruit to the ground in front of the toad. “I’m gonna need some booster oil.”

“Booster oil,” said Froggy, hopping closer. “Booster oil.”

“Can you synthesize it or not?”

“Oho, I can, I can, Mister Ghart. But I require something from ya. Booster oil, as ya know, is thick and sticky. I need another component.”

Zegram knew all about it. He’d asked around. He pulled out his cock and started stroking, thinking this was more a job for the kid anyway. Zegram didn’t like his beasts to talk, and Froggy had a mouth that never seemed to shut up. But the kid was running around hacking boss beasts up and Zegram always had to be the guy to get shit done. He was the one with years of experience beast-fucking, and Froggy here was definitely a beast.

The toad looked up at him, unblinking.

“Might take a few loads,” he said. “Word in the jungle is ya like dumping ‘em in beasts. I’m honored. Last time I had a whole cock—”

“Let’s just get this over with,” said Zegram. Froggy’s incessant chatter was having the opposite effect on his dick, which really should be well on its way now. Zegram thought of the stump from earlier, thought of the insectors he’d caught, thought of any beast other than the one staring at him now. Fucking the talkers was too much like fucking humans. It just didn’t go over well for Zegram.

“Maybe if ya shove it in,” began Froggy.

Zegram grabbed up the fire fruit and jammed it into the toad’s mouth. A lump appeared in one cheek and the beast hummed in approval. Zegram decided he was hard enough, picked up the toad, and popped his cock into Froggy’s mouth. The toad went limp in his hands, leaving Zegram to keep hold of his cold, bumpy skin and use him to get off. Zegram moved Froggy up and down his cock, finally hardening completely, and fucked him as harshly as he could. Normally bulging eyes would turn him on more, but Froggy’s weren’t monstrous enough. Zegram pummeled the inside of Froggy’s cheek, watching it bulge outward as his cock stretched it. He focused on that, on watching the lump grow out of Froggy’s cheek with every stroke. He hoped it hurt the bastard.

A few more spiteful strokes and he came. It was far from a good orgasm but it was one out of the way. He considered just leaving his dick in the damned toad’s mouth until he’d recuperated and was ready to go again, but he’d have to hold Froggy there and the thought of that made him cringe. He pulled out and dropped the toad to the ground.

“Not bad,” said Froggy, somehow still able to talk despite full cheeks. “Couple more should do it.”

Zegram growled.

“For you, I may only have one more.” He’d snagged a potion from storage before he’d headed out this way and sipped on it now. Sometimes it helped a man recover faster. He’d used the trick before, when he wanted to fuck an entire pride of something. Made ya tired as hell, but Zegram figured after this they’d be back aboard the Dorgenark and he’d have a chance to sleep. Would keep him off the deck and away from the drama, at any rate.

“If it’s anything like this first one I’m gonna need two more from ya fer sure,” said Froggy brightly.

Zegram’s hatred of him grew.

“The hell d’ya need so much for?”

The toad’s throat bulged at him.

“Whatever. Give me a moment.”

“The mutches say ya can keep goin’ an’ goin’.”

“Yeah, well, you’re no mutch, are ya?” Zegram actually liked fucking mutches, and their poison could keep a man hard despite coming. Froggy kept him from getting hard to begin with. “Want me to go faster? Shut the hell up.”

“Touchy,” said Froggy. “Yer not still mad about the potion, are ya? Never had it fail before yer.”

Zegram grabbed the toad again and shoved his dick in his mouth. If Froggy wouldn’t keep quiet on his own, Zegram would fuck him quiet. It took longer for his cock to harden this time, and he couldn’t look at the toad’s bulging, unblinking eyes. Next time he was making Jaster take one for the team.

Froggy made noises of pleasure as Zegram moved him over his lengthening shaft. He hated it—the beasts he fucked rarely sounded pleased to have his cock in them—that was a solid half of the pleasure. They made noise, sure—they rumbled, or groaned, or whatever, but they never sounded _pleased_ , it sounded like effort, almost like the edge of unbearable. But they always liked it, because they always came for him. And one thing Froggy never did was come. Damned toad probably didn’t have it in him. Zegram gritted his teeth and fucked him harder, focused on the painful bulge he was pushing into the toad’s cheek. He came again, again not enjoying it much, but he was that much closer to the booster oil.

“One more outta do it,” said Froggy as Zegram reached for the potion bottle. Shit tasted nasty, sweet, not like Pirate’s Grog at all, so Zegram also had a swig of that.

“You got a dick at all, Froggy?” he asked. What the hell. Maybe he could torment the damned toad after all.

“After what Rune’s done to me, yah,” said Froggy. “Warty and beautiful. Turn me over.”

Zegram did so. He disliked beasts telling him what the hell to do as much as he disliked them talking, but nothing would turn him on better than giving Froggy a taste of his own bullshit. The underside of the toad was as lumpy as the topside, but a little dick poked out from among the warts.

“You get off on me fuckin’ ya?” asked Zegram, grabbing Froggy’s little dick between finger and thumb.

“Oho, ya can leave that be.”

“Nah, I think turnabout’s fair.” Zegram gave the lumpy dick a few strokes, holding Froggy even though he squirmed. This was doing it for him. Not as much as it could, but more than listening to the damned toad talk at him. “You want enough t’make booster oil or not?”

“It’s not necessary for—” began Froggy, but Zegram shoved his hardening cock inside the toad’s mouth. He held Froggy upside down and began to fuck his cheek again, this time stroking the toad’s lumpy dick as he went. Froggy’s little limbs whirled about, but there was really nothing a beast as small and squishy as he was could do if Zegram wanted to screw with him. Froggy struggled more just before he came, little dick shooting Runed-up toad seed over his soft belly.

Still Zegram didn’t come. He was having more fun now, but he’d already lost a couple loads and he could last. Now that his cock was keeping Froggy silent and he was having a bit of fun with the beast, it was easier to enjoy himself. He gave the toad a brief break, then grabbed his beastdick again. Froggy’s throat bulged, but Zegram’s cock prevented him from speaking.

“You one of those beasts who can keep at it?” asked Zegram. Froggy’s cock hadn’t gone flaccid, so he kept stroking it. “Usually it’s the ones with orifices who can get off more, but when it comes to Rune, anything’s possible with beasts. It’s why I love ‘em. The things they’re capable of…”

Froggy’s limbs windmilled. Zegram kept fucking him, kept stroking him, until the toad came again over himself.

“I’m thinking once for each time I gotta. That seem fair t’you? Not like I enjoy having to come down your warty little throat.”

Zegram was satisfied to hear a more moanlike noise from Froggy rather than a contented one. Yes, that’d do. This was more fun for him now. Upside down, he didn’t have to see Froggy’s bulging eyes. The flailing limbs were a nice touch, too. And Froggy’s toadcock was easy to work. Zegram dragged finger and thumb through Froggy’s come and used it to stroke the toad’s cock, watching as it responded with another spatter of seed.

Even annoying beasts could be fun to screw with if you played them right. Zegram kept stroking, even when Froggy went limp. His cock was still hard, so Zegram stroked him as he fucked Froggy’s bulging cheek, finally building to orgasm as he watched the toad come again. A few more good strokes and he let loose in the toad’s mouth before pulling out and setting the toad on the ground on his side.

“Enough for you yet?” he asked.

Froggy’s cheeks bulged repeatedly and Zegram took no response as a good response. The toad was digesting the raw ingredients and transforming them into something workable. After several minutes he spat out a thick vial of booster oil.

“Voila,” he said, almost sadly.

Zegram scooped it up.

“This’d better work, Froggy,” he said, as threateningly as he could manage. He had a quick swig of potion and followed it with a long one from his flask. “What, got nothin’ t’say now?”

“I was saving that.” Froggy seemed disappointed. He touched a toe to the stickiness on his belly.

“Huh? Then why’d you let loose with it?”

“I couldn’t stop myself.” Froggy glared at him with unblinking eyes. “I thoughtcha didn’t like men!”

“Men, I don’t. Beasts, monsters? Not picky. Didn’t know you had a toad-prick t’pick on. How’s it feel?”

Froggy bulged his throat at Zegram, who tucked away the booster oil before the toad could grab it back.

“Anyway, thanks for the oil. I’ll be seein’ ya.”

Zegram left the toad to slip away back into some shady den somewhere. He was tired, but he wasn’t yet done. Time to get back to the star god’s altar and see how Jaster and Kisala were doing. He didn’t care to have to fight after exerting himself here, so he hoped they’d done what they’d come to do. At any rate, they could get off this damned planet now. And all it had cost was a bit of Zegram’s self respect.

He growled to himself in annoyance and had another drink.


End file.
